1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a composite tire comprised of a rubber tire mounted over a rim having externally an assembly of cover tire that protects the tire from puncture and wear. Such composite tire offers greatly driving safety and effectively reduces the consumption of rubber in the production of tire. Thus it is both environmentally friendly, economical, and directly enhances the value of industrial application.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of regular tires comes in two styles. The first one, as shown in FIG. 1, is to mount rubber tire 1 on rim 2 and air fills inside tire 1 directly; the second one is to mount a band of rubber over the rim, and then arrange a rubber tube inside for accommodating air. Given the excellent properties of traction, wear-resistance and elasticity of rubber material, the aforesaid tires are arranged in such a way that they are in direct contact with ground surface, and undeniably, provide considerable comfort, speed and safety in driving. But in practical application, such tire construction also have some shortcomings:
1. Rubber cannot fend off sharp objects. Thus tires made of rubber that is either directly inflated or inflated through a rubber tube inside are susceptible to puncture by screws, nails or other hard, sharp objects scattered on the roads where vehicles travel. Punctured tire endangers driving safety, particularly when the car is carrying heavy load or traveling in high speed that it may flip over due to instantaneous deflation of tire.
2. Regular tire, be it inflated directly or through a rubber tube, is made of rubber and steel wires. When its treads are worn to a certain extent, the entire tire must be scrapped without the possibility of retreading. The remaining rubber cannot be re-utilized either. Moreover, to give tire surface certain thickness and strength, treads cannot be made too deep to begin with, which tends to necessitate tire change more frequently.
3. Rubber is not prone to decay. Its recycling and re-processing are complicated, tedious and costly. Thus the majority of used tires are not recycled, but scrapped. They are often randomly discarded and left unattended that produces an adverse impact on the environment. The pool of standing water in the inner trough of tire provides ground for propagation of disease vectors.
Thus the construction of regular tires has some shortcomings that can be improved in practical application.